Little Sister
by Makoisminez
Summary: after getting her bending restored Korra goes to see a little family member
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! news story hope u like i thought about it today at school i actually drew a pic of korra sister but i suck at drawing... **

**I don't own Legend of Korra never have never will...**

* * *

"Mom dad where's Kiah?" Korra asked her parents

"She's in her room playing with her pet penguin." Her mom said

"Thanks" she ran to her parents hut "Kiah! Where are you?"

she herd a 'over here' and ran to the voice "Kiah!" she hugged the little girl. she was 8 and had two ponytails with a blue strap rapped around it in her hair and a pony tail in the back Korra's face and a blue long dress. "**(Link in profile)** I missed you soo much!

"Me too!" she said just as excited

"KORRA!?" said Mako

"Korra were are you" said Asami

"KORRA! YOU HERE?!" Bolin said the loudest

"W-who are they?" Kiah said hiding behind Korra

"My friends. they are really nice." She reassured "In here guys!" she yelled. Bolin Mako and Asami walked in. Bolin speaking first

"Korra you didn't tell us you had a daughter." said a confused Bolin, Asami slapped him in back of his head

"That's not her daughter Bo it's probably her little sister." Asami sighed

"Oh right, right" he looked at the girl who was now clinging Korra harder "Hey I dont bite." he said and walked closer. Kiah screamed and Korra sighed

"Sorry guys she's just really scared with new people." just let her get to know you"

"It's fine Korra." Asami said she looked at Kiah again "Hi i am Asami Sato and i'm Korra's best friend and i'm a non-bender." she said smiling and holding her hand out

"Kiah looked at Asami and smile "I'm Kiah I'm a waterbender and i'm eight in a half and you are pretty" she said getting off of Korra

"Nice to meet you Kiah, and thank you."she said smiling

"Im Bolin i am Korra's friend too and im an Earth bender." Bolin said with a big smile

"Kiah looked at him and smiled "So you're the funny and adorable guy my sister said about."She smiled

"Oh really?" He said looking at a now blushing Korra "Miss Korra do you have anything to say?"

"Shuddup." she mummbled

Kiah looked a Mako and raised her eyebrow "Hes not bright is he?" she said pointing to Mako

"Not until you get to know him." Korra said smiling at him

"Oh um i'm Mako i am a firebender and i have a pet fire ferret."

"Ohhhh i know you." Kiah looked at him and started laughing

Mako Bolin and Asami was Staring at her while Korra blushed and acted like the floor looked more interesting

"How?" he said

she looked at her sister "Korra talks about you all the time and dreams about you."She said in between laughs

"Oh really?" he squated down to her size "And what does she say?"

"Sh- but didnt get to finish korra grabed her and whisperd in her ear

"I word and the penguin gets it."Korra threatend

"Never mind!"she said

"Kiah!" Ikki Jinora and Meelo screamed barging in the room hugging her

"Ikki ,Meelo ,Jinora!

she hugged back

"We got a new brother!" Ikki said

"Pema's not pregnant anymore?" she asked

"Yeah come look!" she gesterd everyone to the other igloo were Tenzin and Pema stayed at.

* * *

**Oh yeah first chap! ha i tried to write as much as i can should i stop or keep going**

**REVIEW!**


	2. An Sorry!

**A/n**

**Hey guys i wont be able to update for a while B/c**

**i am Sick**

**and working extra extra hard so i cant go on my laptop talk to my cousinsor watch tv**

**Yupp its terrible but as soon as i get better and can go on my laptop i will ud asap but for now i can**

**only write an a/n on my cousin computer**

**thank for understanding**

**See you soon**

**~Makoisminez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scence sandy destroyed school days im updating! here yall go PABU!**

**Pabu: Sandy is now my wife *Turns around and see's audience* Oh ha ha um Makoisminez is the best but not good enough to own the show sooooo R&R!**

* * *

"Wow Pema! You've got so skinny!." Kiah said

"Thank you Kiah you have grown so much!'' Pema replied chuckling

"Can I hold him? Please please please?" Kiah said jumping up and down

"Okay but put your hand on his back and keep him really close to your chest." she said as she gave Kiah the little baby

Kiah did as she was told "Aww he's so cute!" She squealed "Whats his name?" she looked at Pema

"Rohan."

"That's a adorable name!" she looked at the baby his green eyes were big and he had pink chubby cheeks and little brown hair. "Thank you for letting me hold him" she said and gave the baby back to Pema.

"DINNER IS DONE! EVERYONE TIME TO EAT!" Senna yelled from the kitchen. Everyone walked inside to see a big table filled with watertribe firenation earthkingdom and vegetables on the table.

"Wow Senna that's a lot of food!" Bolin yelled waving his hand up. Senna laughed

"I tried to make some for everyone" Senna replied smiling.

"Well you have." Jinora said looking up from her book

"Everyone take a seat."**(Heres the complicated part just letting you know)**

****Tenzin sat next to Pema who was carrying Rohan and sitting next to Ikki who was next to Jinora who was next to Meelo who was next to Bolin who was next to Asami who was next to Korra who was next to Mako who was next to Kirah who was next to Katara who was next to senna who senna was next to Tonraq and all the OWL in side the building.

After thanking the spirits everyone was eating and chatting about random things and at one point everyone would laugh at something

"What are they talking about?" Korra whispered to Mako

"No clue."

"Wanna go ditch them? I know a place where we can talk."

Mako looked around the table and saw that nobody realized they were whispering to each other

"Sure." Mako got up and so did Korra nobody realized they both walked away except Kiah ,who got up and ran after them

* * *

"Soo..."Korra began

"Soo..."Mako replied "Wanna play a game?

"Sure."

"Ok the game is called truth,one of us ask a question and if you tell the truth you have to give them Yuhans.

"But i have no money with me."Korra said

"fine how bout..."

"A Kiss?" She said smiling

"Sure why not?"

"Okay then you go first."

"Hmm...Have you ever had a boyfriend before me?" Mako said

"Yes." She saw his confused gaze "His name was Howl." She gave him a peck on the lip's

"Your turn" he said

"Have you Kissed Asami on the lip's before?"

"Nope." He Kissed Korra on the lip's once he backed away he saw her confused look

"Never?"

"Never."

"...''

"What?" He said

"I don't believe you." she said

"Don't have to" He mummbled next to Korra's lips and kissed her who gladly kissed back. there long kiss got cut off by a small screech

"EWW!"Kiah yelled

Korra stopped kissing Mako and looked at the little girl and stuck her tongue out. Kiah returned it back

Mako chuckled at them both

"Whats so funny?" Korra and Kiah said together

"You guys are soo alike"

"NO were not!" They both yelled. He chuckled

"Stop copying me!"They yelled again

"STOP!" They both screeched they looked at each other and then they burst out laughing

"I guess we are," Korra said

"KIAH! KORRA!" An angry Tonraq yelled

Korra and Kiah looked at each other and at Mako.

"Were so dead."

* * *

**I Actually liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Daddy and Mako time :P

**Hey guys! i know i haven't updated in a while but schools been busy here's a definition**

**Dictionary: School;a regular course of meetings of a teacher or teachers and students for instruction; program of instruction: summer school.**

**My definition: School;A place too make less time to do anything fun especially update for those who are waiting...**

**Sooo every time i say school you shall understand :) btw imma put my mood sometimes :)**

**Mood; Happy Explain: Nothing bad happened today**

* * *

"Where were you two?!" said an angry Tonraq

"Uhh we were in the bathroom?" Korra and Kiah said.

Tonraq sighed "I don't wanna know. just go ahead."

Korra and Kiah sighed in relief Korra took Mako's hand and was about to run

"Wait. Mako I need to talk to you for a moment." Mako gulped

Korra kissed him on the cheek " Oh C'mon Mako hes not that bad" she pushed her boyfriend closer to her dad, giggled and left. Mako looked at Tonraq who was about five inches taller than him.  
"Yes, Tonraq sir?" He put his hand on his neck nervouse

"You know I love my little girls right?"

"Of course."

"And i know your in love with one of them am i correct?"

"Yes"

"So do you know what happens if one gets hurt the other one will go down with them understand?"

"Ye- Yes sir." He studdered

"Lets make this shorter." Tonraq stopped smiling and picked Mako up leaving Mako's legs dangling

"If any of them gets hurt physically or emotionally i will not hesitate to kill you into shreds." Have you ever wondered how Korra got a Polar bear dog?"

Mako shook his head 'Yes' while losing air

"I have a pet polarbear dog thats mother died so know i got the dad and i will let him be your breakfast with Naga." "This is just a notice there will be no warnnings" "Are we understood?"

"O-of course...Air" He breathed Tonraq put him down and smiled "I like you boy Come here!" Tonraq gave him a big hug "Now go ahead and find Korra just dontt do anything too funny" "remember what i told you." he smiled evilly. Mako ran

"Tonraq stop doing that! Your scaring them off" Senna said in back of him. He jumped and turned around "He needs to be scared!" he said and kissed his wife."

* * *

**Ok i gotta go to school now REViEW! I had a chourus concert yesterday and it was awsome but i really have to go now!**


End file.
